Just Hold On
by AmaneManiac
Summary: Arthur/Merlin, mindless sex. Arthur bursts in on Merlin doing mischief and things take an unexpected turn...


**A/N: **My first EVAR lemon namely a yaoi fic. I hope you enjoy it; I just wanted to have a go at this type of story. Oneshot. Graphic sex scenes and slash etc...proceed at your own peril.

In Merlin's dorm, things were hot and steamy, but alas it was not you would expect, as he was on his own...well on his own with a laptop. The skinny boy was jerking one out atop his bed, fixated on the screen. The jerking became harsh as his sensitive skin occasionally rubbed against the rough denim he was wearing. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, trying to quell the ecstasy stirring in his vocal chords. He was about to climax when, causing him a shock that almost made him fall off the bed, the door suddenly burst open.

The pale boy became even paler as all colour drained from his face in embarrassment. His roommate froze too and stared. Merlin stared, still grasping his cock, at his blond-haired roommate until the blond made a move and slowly closed the door.

'Hi,' Merlin said awkwardly.

The silence continued until Arthur let out a friendly laugh. 'Merlin, I'm not surprised what you get up to when I'm out. You _are_ a man after all.'

'B-but y-y-y-you said that you were out on a date!'

Arthur shrugged. 'She wasn't my type. Here, let me see what you were watching.' He stepped across the room to Merlin who hastily snatched the laptop and tried to close it.

'N-no you don't want to see that. It's much too _amateur_ for _your_ experience,' he laughed nervously.

'Hah! Nonsense Merlin.' Arthur got his hands on the laptop and glanced at the screen. Merlin went to the other extreme as he turned beetroot red. 'Oh...' Arthur looked up, 'I didn't know you were into this kind of thing, then again I should've guessed as much you were a queer since you clam up with girls.'

Merlin bit his lip and awkwardly noticed that he was still holding onto his manhood. He commenced to place it back in its cage. Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist and stopped him.

'Don't,' his voice low and gentle. Their eyes, blue met blue in an intense and longing gaze. Arthur drew his hand to the back of Merlin's head, his fingers grasping raven-hair and pulled him close until their lips met. Merlin's stomach somersaulted and he closed his eyes and immersed himself into the passionate exchange, seeking permission from Arthur to enter his mouth with his tongue.

Arthur parted his lips and Merlin entered the moist cave and explored. He savoured every moment, not too eager, but not so gentle as to seem lazy. No, he tenderly ventured into the chasm and lapped up the sweet taste of Arthur he never thought he would experience. He abandoned holding his manhood and placed his hands on Arthur's back, pulling him closer.

Merlin withdrew from Arthur's upper entrance, breathless, and briefly stared the boy in the eye. He promptly closed into Arthur's neck and nuzzled the nape, planting soft kisses along his shoulder and working his way up Arthur's neck to his ear. The light pecks caused Arthur to shiver and he pulled Merlin close to him, letting out a small, deep moan.

Merlin nibbled the lobe of Arthur's ear and worked his way around its crescent shape. Arthur grasped Merlin's hair firmly and let out a longer moan of pleasure. As Merlin commenced the exploring of Arthur's ear Arthur's hands sunk down Merlin's back, then up again under his shirt. He caressed the smooth skin and traced the boy's bones that stuck out of his fragile body. He pulled up Merlin's shirt and pushed him flat on the bed, holding his wrists down either side of him.

Merlin was at Arthur's mercy, and he expected no less from the muscular, popular, upper-class boy with a natural streak for dominance. Arthur planted his lips just below the boy's bellybutton and worked his way up the abdomen leaving a trail of kisses. The smaller boy's ribs rose and fell with the nervous but excited breathing at the sensations Arthur sent through him.

Arthur perched above Merlin's nipple and sheepishly placed the tip of his tongue on the tip of his hard nipple. He circled the pink mound with his tongue and occasionally engulfed it, sucking it lightly. He repeated on the other nipple and Merlin couldn't help but moan, and there was nothing he could do to return the affection as Arthur pinned him down.

Arthur suddenly sunk his teeth into Merlin's neck, with a rough-tenderness displayed by lovers and sucked out a hickey. He drew back and smiled at, what he would like to call, his art. 'I've marked you now.' Merlin struggled in frustration under his iron grip. 'Steady now, you'll get what you want.'

Arthur released Merlin when he was sure he was relaxed and threw off his top. He returned to Merlin and their bare chests pressed together, heat radiating and a moist layer enveloping the two. Arthur playfully tweaked Merlin's erect nipples while beginning round two of upper-opening examination. This time it was Arthur's turn to discover the boy's mouth and he was a more forceful kisser, but he took care not to hurt the tender boy he held. Merlin grabbed Arthur's buttocks and pulled them towards him, moaning as Arthur's tongue intruded in his mouth, making up for some of the lustfulness of the angered snake Merlin lacked.

The blonde broke off and stared down at his prey. His eyes trailed to the erect member that still lay out in the open, exposed to the elements. Merlin blushed slightly and a smiled crept across the face of Arthur that could be described no less than conniving. He hastily removed Merlin's jeans and underwear, tossing them across the room and descended again upon Merlin.

His eyes told the raven-hair all he needed to know, and his intentions were by no means honourable. Merlin could feel the blood furiously pumping around his penis and it was only aggravated by Arthur's mouth slowly encompassing the tool. He first teased Merlin, circling the tip of the mount, then moving back the shaft moved it in and out of his mouth rhythmically, a salty taste of pre-cum in his mouth.

Merlin could feel himself about to cum and Arthur, sensing this, stopped much to Merlin's displeasure. 'I want you to hold on,' he said in a tone that seemed more a command than a request. Arthur removed his trousers and underwear, turned around and his pulsating length was suspended above Merlin's face. Arthur pulled apart Merlin's legs and buried his face between the creamy thighs.

His conquest of Merlin's sex had begun.

Merlin struggled to pleasure the muscular man's desires while he was rimming his own ring of entrance. Merlin shuddered, and the heat between the two grew and Arthur commenced to place a single finger inside Merlin's hole.

Merlin began to pump Arthur's dick with his hands instead of engorging it in his mouth and as he did so, Arthur finger fucked him, placing one finger in at a time, each time earning a moan from Merlin. 'Do you like that eh, Merlin?' Merlin could not reply with words, but replied with the movement of Arthur's cock, still holding back a climax. Arthur had placed four digits in before he stopped and rose from the bed.

Merlin looked up at him with puppy-eyes. He thought that was it. But no, Arthur was far from over.

'You must have some lube in here, and don't deny it because I can tell when you're lying.' Merlin gestured to a drawer by his bed and Arthur swiftly retrieved it. He perched himself again between Merlin's skinny legs and tipped some onto his hands. He rubbed them together and Merlin watched him expectantly.

Arthur went straight in with three fingers and Merlin clawed at the bed sheets. As he did so Arthur cupped Merlin's ball-sack in his other hand and began massaging them, slowly followed by his tongue that playfully licked at the new found play-thing.

'A-Arthur,' Merlin forced out laboriously, 'Arthur I want you. I want you inside me.'

Arthur released the ball he had been sucking and looked up at Merlin mischievously. 'Say please.'

'Please, God, Arthur, please...'

Arthur flipped the raven-haired boy onto his front and then lifted his hips up. He pumped his dick some more, moistened and ready to enter the small boy's hole. 'Are you ready Merlin?' he asked, spreading his butt-cheeks, perched at the opening.

Merlin clenched some covers in his hands. 'I'm ready.' It was agonising as he had used all his strength and willpower up until then not to come. Arthur entered slowly and carefully, and Merlin moaned as Arthur's dick inched in.

He drew it away and then mercilessly pounded Merlin's insides with a rough thrust from his cock. Merlin groaned but the feeling of Arthur inside of him was so pleasurable that the pain he inflicted became enjoyable. Arthur worked into a steady rhythm to begin with, then increased in speed and intensity as it went on.

Poised above Merlin he gritted his teeth and focussed completely on fucking this boy senseless. Merlin was moaning with a mix of pleasure and pain and burned inside from the friction Arthur made. Arthur's balls slapped against Merlin every time he thrust back into him, and all Merlin could do was focus on not coming, but he was beginning to quake in agony and desire.

'A-Arthur...I can't hold on anymore!'

'Hold on just a bit longer Merlin! You'll thank me for it!'

He pounded Merlin with a furious pace and strength, and Merlin could swear he was going to tear the bed sheets apart with his nails. He moaned loudly in pleasure and intensity and shortly began to whimper.

'I'm going to come!'

Arthur pulled out from Merlin and turned him to his back. He held Merlin's package in his hand and began licking the tip excitedly. After much holding-back, Merlin's hips bucked and he came into Arthur's mouth. Merlin saw stars and became enraptured in bliss. All the tension from his body had subsided and he lay beneath Arthur, limp, like a rag doll.

He motionlessly watched Arthur pump his own dick above Merlin's face and Merlin waited, mouth gaping for his own feeding. It wasn't long until the relief encompassed Arthur's face and his own, warm, sweet cum fell into Merlin's mouth. He let it trickle into his mouth and swallowed it, the liquid warming his insides. Arthur embraced Merlin and held him close in the bed, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

'You're mine now.'

Merlin woke up staring at the opposite wall. All was quiet...the sun from dawn was creeping through the curtains. It was all a dream? Merlin turned over in the bed to curl up in a protective position...and that's when he saw him.

That blond, rough-loving man of his, sprawled on the bed next to him.


End file.
